One Of Those Days
by Someday Eternity
Summary: Sora is having one of those days when nothing goes well. RikuxSora


**WARNING: **bad grammar!

**_One of those days_**

Sora woke up on the sound of his alarm clock. With a groan he tried to reach out on the table next to the bed so he could turn off the annoying sound that had so cruelly interrupted his beautiful dreams. When his hand reached the edge of the table and he felt his alarm clock on his hand, he tried to grab it, but it ended up falling on the floor with a loud crash.

"What was that?!?" Came an angry and startled voice from downstairs that belonged to his mother.

"Umm…. Nothing, mom!" Sora yelled back, now fully awake. _'so much for the sleeping then…' _he thought before slowly rising up from his bed and yawning.

He lifted his clock from the floor and watched what time it was. It was only 6 am (he had put the alarm clock to wake him up too early) and the school didn't start until 8, so he had two hours to do the things that normally took him 5 minutes. _'Perfect, just perfect'_

He stretched and looked into the mirror that was on the wall next to his bed. His hair was even messier than usually and his face seemed to be full of pimples. He felt disgusted of himself, so he turned his face away from the mirror. He felt so ugly today. Sora walked to the bathroom to wash his face and teeth. Every time he looked himself on the mirror, he made a face to his reflection.

When he got to the kitchen, his mother was there washing dishes, listening to the radio on the same time. His father was probably already gone to work, because he didn't see him anywhere and normally he would be drinking coffee at this time.

"Good morning, dear!" his mother said, sounding surprised. "Why are you up so early today?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore…." Sora answered while taking some cereal and a bowl out of the cupboard next to his mother. When he tried to take the milk out of the freezer while holding the other things on his hands (the bowl, the spoon and the cereal), the can slipped from his hand and fell to the floor, spilling the white liquid all over the floor. His mother let out a small sound when she tied not to step on the milk.

"Crap!" Sora yelled, when he put the other stuff he was holding to the kitchen table that was right next to him and quickly tried to lift the can from the floor. His mom gave him a rag to wipe the milk away with.

'_This is so not my day. I should've stayed in bed and never got up'_ Sora thought when wiping the milk away from the floor.

After he ate he went back up to his room to put some clothes on. He tried several shorts and jeans, but nothing seemed to fit today. They all looked somewhat stupid on Sora (or that's what he thought. In reality the clothes were just perfect. But it was one of _those_ days), so he couldn't find anything to wear. Even his shirts seemed to be somewhat idiotic. He looked himself from the mirror for the millionth time that morning, and he didn't like what he saw. He looked so _fat_ that it made him sick.

Finally Sora gave up on the clothes and took the ones that looked bearable on him. When he checked the time, he noticed that he had 15 minutes until the school started. He had to go now.

Sora grabbed his coat and bag on the way out. When he closed the door he shouted goodbye to his mom.

When he was on his way to the school and walked around a corner to get there, he walked straight into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking, will you?!?!?" The man he had rushed into said with an angry look and waved his fist on the air. When the man continued walking, Sora could've sworn he heard him mutter something about children nowadays.

At this point Sora was about to cry. His day was not going good and he was feeling miserable, because that man had judged him without even knowing who he was and that he didn't do it on purpose. With a sigh Sora tried to get a hold of himself and stay optimistic, even if it was very hard now. Sora was feeling depressed and ugly and the world seemed to have something against him.

When Sora finally reached the school after 5 minutes of walking (yeah, he lives almost right next to the school), he met Kairi on the yard. She smiled and waved when he noticed him, oblivious of the fact that Sora was having a _very _bad day.

"Hey Sora! Have you read for the history test we're having today?" She said when Sora was near enough to hear what she said.

"WE HAVE A HISTORY TEST TODAY?!?!?!?" Sora shouted in frustration. "Great! That's perfect!!!!" Sora groaned (at this point he was ready to kill someone) and started walking away from Kairi, who could've sworn she saw a dark cloud above Sora's head

"What's wrong with him today?" Kairi wondered, but forgot it soon when Selphie came and asked her if she had a new skirt or something like that.

* * *

When Sora reached his locker, he opened it and looked inside. When he had put his coat inside and closed his locker again, he almost had a heat attack. His best friend Riku stood there, looking curiously at him. He must've seen the dark cloud above his head too. 

"What's wrong, Sora", Riku asked curiously "You seem weird today"

"Do you really want to know?" Sora said sighing

"Of course I want to know! I'm still your friend, aren't I?" Riku answered

"…..yeah. Okay, I'll tell you. Let's sit here on the floor, okay?" and with that, they sat and Sora told Riku everything that had happened to him that morning and Riku listened like a good friends are supposed to and every now and then he said something like "ouch" of "that's terrible"

When Sora was finished, their classes were about to start. Silence surrounded them for awhile, until Riku finally spoke.

"I'm so sorry Sora. Everyone has some days like this, but we just have to be strong and get over them. If you want to, I can make tomorrow the best day ever, so that you can leave this day behind you and replace the bad memories with happy ones"

With those words Sora's face lit up and a small smile was on his lips. "Really? You'd do that for me?" Sora asked, feeling a little better already

"Of course, silly. You're my best friend ever! Who could I cheer up if it wasn't you?" Riku teased

"Ehhehe…. Thanks, Riku" Sora said, smiling softly.

"Anytime, Sora" Riku said, smiling widely. That's when the school bell rang, causing pupils to head to their classes and in mere seconds the halls were full of people.

"Oh, and Sora?" Riku said

"Yeah?"

"You look cute today" and with that Riku walked away and they didn't see each other anymore on that day. But somehow Sora knew that tomorrow would be just perfect. And even if it was one of _those_ days, it suddenly didn't seem too bad anymore.

* * *

Taddaah! I wrote a new fic! I'm so happy now! ….Not really. I'll be truly happy if you review, though 8D Because it's fun to have reviews and you know it, don't you? I know you do, so review! 

And btw, I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't have wrote this fan fiction, now would I? I bet I'd have something else to do….. Anyways; thank you for reading this!


End file.
